Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{p}{10} - \dfrac{8p}{3}$
In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $10$ and $3$ $\lcm(10, 3) = 30$ $ x = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{p}{10} - \dfrac{10}{10} \cdot \dfrac{8p}{3} $ $x = \dfrac{3p}{30} - \dfrac{80p}{30}$ $x = \dfrac{3p -80p}{30}$ $x = \dfrac{-77p}{30}$